


With You, Life is Beautiful

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: The Light at the End of the Path [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bullying, Dreamies as kids, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Raising kids, Teen Romance, basically a family fic, enjoy the fluff :D, everyone are good dads, i dont know what else to tag, im gonna die from fluff overdose, jaedo being the best dads, mr moon and mr sun deserve rights, nohyuckle being the best kids, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: After leaving Seoul and starting a new life in Chicago, Jung-Kim Dongyoung and Jung-Kim Jaehyun experience the true beauty of life with their three sons, Jeno, Donghyuck and Chenle.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: The Light at the End of the Path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	1. ©vixxsparalleluniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the sequel of Without Even A Word, You Change Me. I did say that I will be working on the sequel when my mental health is better but that time isn’t coming anytime soon so I am writing it now. They will be a collection of one-shots (genres like fluff, angst, comedy, crime, etc) but there will be chapters that connect together. I did write an extensive synopsis of each chapter and they will all be occurring after Chenle’s birth.
> 
> I will be updating this story at random times (ex: I upload three chapters in one week or you won’t get an update for weeks) so I will apologize in advance.
> 
> Note: ”Without Even A Word, You Change Me” and “With You, Life is Beautiful” is compiled into a series called “The Light at the End of the Path” so if you want to bookmark both the series and the fics, go ahead and do that.
> 
> Enjoy!

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Johnny Suh, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoonoh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Mark Lee, Xiao Dejun, Wong Kunhang, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @vixxsparalleluniverse

All Rights Reserved

Copyright

© 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


	2. Chenle’s First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jung-Kims try to get Chenle to say his first word and the results don't go as expected.

On a peaceful winter morning in Chicago, Jung-Kim Dongyoung was making pancakes for his family while half-asleep, also mushing bananas for his baby, who was babbling from the high chair. The omega’s shirt was covered in spit-up and various foods he tried to feed Chenle that morning (the youngest refused to eat the jars of baby food his dads stocked up on), head pounding and eyebags prominent.

“Okay, Lele, let’s try some bananas.” Doyoung cooed, taking a tiny spoon and approaching Chenle with a sweet smile. Chenle made a squealing sound and started babbling, a sign that he was happy to see his appa. Doyoung silently cheered when his ass met the dining chair, leaving a stack of pancakes fully cooked for Jaehyun, Jeno and Donghyuck on the counter (Jaehyun was getting the twins dressed for preschool).

“Appa promises it is very good, sweetie.” Doyoung promised, scooping up some bananas and making the airplane noise, the feeding method all of his sons loved. Chenle giggled and opened his mouth, eating the bananas. There was a few seconds of bliss before Chenle spat it out on the highchair table, not liking the taste. Doyoung breathed out heavily through his nose and the omega watched Chenle reach out for the pancake stack.

“Lele wants pancakes?” Doyoung asked and Chenle nodded, clapping his hands together. The omega unknowingly set the mushed bananas in front of Chenle and he got up to mush the smallest pancake. Excited footsteps were heard and Doyoung looked over to see his twins run into the kitchen with their backpacks.

“Good morning babies.” Doyoung greeted, kneeling down quickly to kiss each twin’s forehead.

“Good morning appa!” Donghyuck greeted happily as Jeno took in Doyoung’s state.

“Appa, did Lele not eat the baby food?” Jeno asked and Doyoung shook his head.

“I tried baby food, mushed bananas and sweet peas.” Doyoung answered and got back up to mush the pancake. “Lele was reaching out for the pancakes so I’m giving one to him.”

“Pancakes?!” Donghyuck asked excitedly and Doyoung smiled at his sunshine’s excitement. The omega picked up the stack of pancakes and put them on the table, Jeno and Donghyuck following their appa.

“Yes, sunshine, just sit down at the table and wait for papa to serve you the pancakes.” The twins quickly listened, sitting on the chairs and greeting Chenle happily. Doyoung got another tiny spoon for Chenle’s pancake as Jaehyun walked into the kitchen with his barista uniform on.

“Morning, babe.” Jaehyun greeted, kissing Doyoung’s cheek.

“Morning, Jae.” Doyoung responded, turning his head to kiss Jaehyun. The omega pulled away from the kiss and sighed when he took in Jaehyun’s outfit. “I thought you were free today.”

“I know, love, but Ron got a severe cold and no one wants to do a long shift with Francis.” The alpha kissed Doyoung’s forehead as an apology and the omega shoved Chenle’s mushed pancake to Jaehyun.

“Feed Chenle the pancake while I prepare a quick lunch then.” Jaehyun was about to ask why Doyoung was giving Chenle pancakes but the stains on his omega’s shirt convinced him not to say anything. The alpha went to the dining table and smiled when he saw Jeno and Donghyuck trying to get Chenle to say his first word.

“Say Duckie!” Donghyuck chirped to his baby brother, who stared blankly in response. “Duckie hyung!”

“Say Nono!” Jeno cut in. “It’s easier than Duckie.” Donghyuck scowled at Jeno’s remark and Jaehyun decided to intervene.

“How about if Duckie and Nono have pancakes instead?” Jaehyun asked, using one hand to put three pancakes on each twin’s plate. “Appa and papa will get Chenle to say his first word.”

“But we are helping him, papa.” Donghyuck remarked, taking his fork to dig in his pancakes.

“I know and Lele likes that.” Jaehyun sat down next to Chenle and the baby started babbling excitedly seeing his papa. “Papa is here, Lele, and let’s have some pancakes.” Jaehyun made the airplane sound when he lifted up Chenle’s tiny utensil and Chenle ate the pancake with a bright expression.

“Lele likes pancakes!” the twins chorused and Chenle squealed again with his mouth full. Jaehyun continued to feed Chenle while Doyoung prepared Jaehyun’s lunch and the twins ate their breakfast.

“Say papa, Lele.” Jaehyun tried to get Chenle to speak. “Pa-pa.” Chenle ignored his papa and tipped the forgotten bowl of mushed bananas on the floor with a happy noise. Luckily, it didn’t get on Jaehyun’s uniform and the alpha got up to grab paper towels.

“No luck with getting Chenle to say papa?” Doyoung remarked offhandedly as the omega poured coffee in Jaehyun’s traveling mug.

“I was speaking at Lele’s age.” Jaehyun replied and the husbands looked over to see the twins try to get Chenle to say Duckie or Nono. “Jeno and Donghyuck were also early speakers.”

“Chenle is a special baby. It will take time, Jae.” Jaehyun nodded in understanding and went over to clean the mushed bananas off the kitchen floor, Chenle watching with a bright expression. While Jaehyun was cleaning up, Doyoung gave the twins their lunchboxes and got them into Sicheng’s car, Donghyuck animatedly talking to Renjun about the occurrences at breakfast when Doyoung left a kiss on his forehead.

“Sicheng picked up the twins?” Jaehyun asked as Doyoung got back into the kitchen.

“Yeah and thankfully, he didn’t comment on my appearance.” Doyoung responded and picked up Chenle, who was still babbling.

“You should shower when Chenle is napping then, hyung.”

“I’d rather not, maybe tonight when you are back.”

“Alright, baby.” Jaehyun kissed his omega with Chenle in between them until the alpha’s phone pinged. “Francis is telling me to come now.” Jaehyun left a kiss on Chenle’s chubby cheek and turned around to text the manager back.

“Don’t forget your lunch, Jaehyun!” Doyoung called after the alpha and Chenle decided to throw up on Doyoung’s shirt. Chenle giggled at his appa’s blank expression, wriggling in his embrace. “You’re lucky that you’re adorable, Jung-Kim Chenle.” The omega looked up at the clock and it was 9am, nearly four hours since Chenle woke him up to eat. “Let’s take a bath then, sweetie.”

The day consisted of Doyoung getting out of those clothes after bathing Chenle, cooking dinner for his family and doing a few online classes for his degree in music production. At 4pm, the twins came back with macaroni art (which is now stuck on the fridge) and a toy car Donghyuck most likely stole from Mark (a text was shot to Taeil to retrieve the toy), and they were sent to the sunroom to colour. Doyoung was feeding Chenle an early dinner and he tried to get his baby to talk.

“Lele, can you say appa?” Doyoung asked gently, feeding Chenle mashed potatoes. Chenle made a few noises in response and Doyoung tried again. “Ap-pa.” Chenle only opened his mouth for another bite and his appa did so. The front door opened and Jaehyun walked in, looking tired and annoyed.

“Hey hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled, kissing Doyoung’s temple and sinking on a dining chair.

“What got you so grumpy, papa?” Doyoung asked while Chenle babbled for more potatoes.

“Francis plus nine hour shift equals my state right now.”

“How about you turn that frown upside down by seeing what Jen and Hyuck are doing?” Jaehyun nodded and got up, giving Chenle smooches before going to the sunroom. Doyoung saw the sunroom door close before turning back to Chenle. “Let’s make papa happy by saying your first word.” Doyoung attempted to get Chenle to say anything (appa, papa, Nono, Duckie) until Jaehyun came back with the twins.

"Papa is here, we can have dinner now!" Donghyuck exclaimed, climbing on the dining chair.

"Sunshine, how about if you get the forks and Nono can get the mats?" Jaehyun suggested and the twins complied.

"You look better now, Jae." Doyoung said, continuing to feed Chenle potatoes.

"What can I say? Our babies can brighten the darkest of days." Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung agreed with that statement. Jaehyun got the plates and he set up the table with the twins while Doyoung made Chenle’s formula milk. Screwing on the lid, the omega went to the dinner table and gave Chenle the bottle.

“Here you go, Lele.” Doyoung cooed and settled on the chair, Chenle sucking on the baby bottle teat. The omega took out his own plate and started eating dinner with his family, using one hand to wipe Chenle’s face when the baby started drooling milk.

“Can you give Lele some more milk?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun after dinner, the omega washing the dishes while Jaehyun cleaned the dining table. The twins were on the living room floor with Chenle, both of them determined to get their names to be the first word.

“Alright, hyung.” Jaehyun responded and took Chenle’s empty baby bottle to make more milk. Chenle had a big (yet picky) appetite so he was fed a lot by both dads. Jaehyun screwed on the lid and went into the living room, giving Chenle the baby bottle. The baby babbled in thanks but didn’t drink it, content with staring at the twins with a bright expression. Jaehyun shook his head fondly and sat on the floor with his sons.

“Say Duckie!”

“Say Nono!” Chenle ignored both of them and toddled away with his baby bottle, accidentally dropping it on the floor. Milk spilled all over the grey carpet and Chenle stared at his baby bottle with an unreadable face. Jeno and Donghyuck covered their ears to prepare for Chenle’s crying but it didn’t happen. Instead Chenle looked at Jaehyun and uttered a word the alpha wasn’t prepared for.

“Shit.” Chenle said with an innocent tone. Jaehyun felt his heart rate triple and his blood pressure shoot up, stress filling his form. Doyoung was going to murder him. The twins removed their hands from their ears and they looked towards Jaehyun, who was frozen on the spot.

“Papa, are you okay?” Jeno asked with concern and Jaehyun got back into reality when Chenle said it again.

“Shit!” Jeno and Donghyuck dropped their jaws and Jaehyun quickly got up to scoop Chenle in his arms.

“Papa, Lele said a bad word.” Donghyuck stated, Chenle giggling at his papa’s panicked expression.

“Shit!” Chenle repeated and smiled widely, opening his arms for Doyoung, who was loading the dishwasher.

“Jeno, Donghyuck, how about you two go play with your toys?” Jaehyun asked loudly while flickering his eyes to Doyoung’s form. The twins understood the implication and quickly went to the sunroom.

“Shit!”

“Sugar!” Jaehyun said over Chenle when Doyoung went into the living room and stepped on the spilled milk. The omega looked at Jaehyun, whose ears were bright red.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung started lightly and Jaehyun smiled weakly. “Why is Chenle’s bottle on the-”

“Shit!” Chenle cut Doyoung off and Jaehyun felt Doyoung’s sweet strawberry scent turn bitter.

“Jung-Kim Jaehyun, what did Chenle just say?” Jaehyun’s ears burned even more and Chenle repeated it.

“Shit!” Chenle giggled and Doyoung breathed out heavily through his nose. For nearly a month, they have been trying to get Chenle to speak and this was the result. Doyoung admitted that he was the one who cursed the most between the two but he would never say them in front of his kids. Doyoung was not happy.

“I’m going to put the boys to sleep.” Doyoung said between his teeth, taking the giggling baby from Jaehyun. “While I do that, you will clean the milk and wash the baby bottle.”

“Hyung, I-” Jaehyun started.

“We will be talking about this.” Doyoung turned his back on Jaehyun and walked to the sunroom, Chenle repeating the curse word with a bright smile. Sighing heavily, Jaehyun grabbed a bunch of paper towels and a mop. He saw Doyoung come into the living room with the kids but the omega didn’t acknowledge him. After wiping the floor, Jaehyun went into the kitchen and started washing Chenle’s baby bottle, feeling terrible.

He and Doyoung rarely fought (as they had to stick together to stand up to Junghwa), opting to balance everything out and lay it out on the table. If they fought, they wouldn’t speak to each other for days as they were both too stubborn to admit either of them were in the wrong. They did bicker a lot as it was their dynamic but this was a different story. Jaehyun snapped back into reality when Doyoung came into the kitchen, the omega’s scent still bitter.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung called the alpha, void of any emotion. Jaehyun turned off the sink water and leaned against the counter, lifting an eyebrow.

“So you think it’s my fault? That Chenle’s first word was shit.” Jaehyun asked.

“I know I curse more between us but I am with Chenle twenty-four seven and I never curse when he is in my line of sight.”

“That does not mean that I taught him it. I never curse in front of the boys, hyung, and you know it.”

“Then who did?!” Jaehyun and Doyoung started arguing over each other, trying to defend their side of the story.

“Alright stop!” Jaehyun said loudly to stop the arguing. Doyoung closed his mouth and Jaehyun sighed heavily. “It’s late and neither of us will admit that we curse in front of the boys.”

“Fine but I will be paying closer attention to what you say to Chenle.” Doyoung turned his heel and went out of the kitchen, leaving Jaehyun alone to place his face in his hands. “You’re sleeping on the couch!”

The twins noticed the tension between their dads the next morning, Doyoung was making a lot of noises in the kitchen (clanging dishes, aggressively smashing Chenle’s breakfast) and Jaehyun didn’t bother greeting his husband with a kiss or a term of endearment. Jeno and Donghyuck chose not to comment on it because Doyoung and Jaehyun were quite scary when they were mad.

“Okay babies, I will be dropping you to school today.” Jaehyun announced, ignoring Doyoung’s pointed stare at his back. “And Uncle Sicheng said that Renjun can play here today.”

“Yay!” Donghyuck cheered and Jaehyun put on his first genuine smile today. Jeno was flickering his eyes from Doyoung to Jaehyun, the two looking visibly tired.

“Jaehyun, did you ask me first before letting Sicheng bring Renjun over?” Doyoung asked when Jaehyun made his own coffee for work, the twins busying with Chenle.

“I think I can make plans without your permission.” Jaehyun responded coldly and Doyoung scowled at that. That scowl turned into a sweet smile when Chenle started babbling for his appa. Doyoung was taking care of Chenle when the twins said bye to him, Jaehyun refusing to look at his husband.

“Fine.” Doyoung picked up Chenle and the baby decided to spill his milk on Doyoung’s shirt.

“Shit!” Chenle chirped and Doyoung sighed heavily, grabbing a notepad and making a to-do list for Renjun’s visitation. When it hit 4pm, Jeno, Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin arrived with Yukhei and the model apologized to Doyoung about that.

“Jungwoo hyung is busy with Jisung, Jaehyun hyung didn’t pick up his phone, Sicheng-ge always ignores me and Jaemin wanted to stay over so here we are.” Yukhei explained, passing Doyoung a list of Jaemin’s allergies and favourite foods. Doyoung had ten copies of that list but the omega took it anyway, knowing that Jungwoo and Yukhei made a lot of changes. Jaemin got Jungwoo’s huge appetite so Doyoung congratulated himself for making a lot of snacks for the kids. “Make sure Jaemin doesn’t have any milk or strawberry flavoured food, he hates those.”

“Noted, Yukhei.” Doyoung replied and the model noticed Doyoung’s frazzled state.

“Are you alright, hyung, you seem really annoyed.”

“Jaehyun and I are fighting but that’s not important.” Yukhei nodded in understanding and started cooing at Chenle, who was trying to take the list from Doyoung.

“I should go, I’m supposed to get the groceries.” Yukhei said bye to Doyoung and Chenle and Doyoung closed the door, looking at the four toddlers playing happily through the sunroom window.

“Thank god kids are cute.” Doyoung mumbled before going into the sunroom and setting Chenle in his playpen. Jaemin immediately rushed to Chenle and waved hi to him, Jeno following his best friend.

“Hi Lele, Nana is here!” Jaemin chirped, getting a soft smile from Doyoung. Nana was a new nickname Jeno made for Jaemin so the two can match (“Since I am Nono, you can be Nana!”) and everyone started using it.

“I thought we were playing blocks.” Renjun quipped but Jaemin shook his head.

“No, let’s see Lele!” Donghyuck exclaimed, grabbing Renjun’s hand to gather around Chenle. Doyoung shook his head fondly and went into the kitchen to set up the snacks. At 6pm, Doyoung let the kids watch TV when the front door opened. Jaehyun walked in while chatting with Yuta, who was here to pick Renjun up.

“Hey buddy!” Yuta chirped and Renjun got up to hug Yuta’s leg, surprising the beta. Since he was adopted, Renjun wasn’t entirely comfortable with his dads and he was grateful that both Yuta and Sicheng were patient. “Wanna be picked up?” Renjun nodded and Yuta did so, letting the toddler rest his head on the beta’s shoulder.

“Progress, hyung?” Jaehyun asked, ruffling Renjun’s hair fondly. Doyoung smiled slightly at Jaehyun’s fondness but he scowled when he realized that he was mad at Jaehyun.

“Yeah, Jae, Injunnie and I are the best of friends now.” Renjun didn’t remark or agree, content with playing with Yuta’s dangling earring. Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin ran towards Yuta and the beta brightly greeted the three.

“Injunnie is so high up.” Jeno remarked, making the two adults chuckle and Doyoung decided to join by bringing Chenle over.

“Hey Dons.” Yuta greeted the omega, smiling at Chenle. What they didn’t expect was Chenle’s response to seeing Yuta.

“Shit!” Chenle chirped and it was dead silent. Doyoung glared at Yuta and the beta awkwardly laughed.

“That’s Lele’s first word, Doyo?” Yuta asked before yelping, Renjun had accidentally pulled too hard on Yuta’s earring. “Shit, that hurt!” Jaehyun watched Doyoung’s face turn red and the alpha quickly took Chenle from him.

“Hyung, let’s talk outside.” Doyoung said sweetly. Yuta smiled nervously and Renjun took that time to smile mischievously.

“Injun, you can stay for longer.” Yuta set Renjun down and Jaehyun got the kids to go to the sunroom, going back to the living room to watch Doyoung pull Yuta outside the house and yell at him in the driveway. Yuta looked scandalized and Jaehyun found it amusing. The alpha sat down on the couch with a giggling Chenle and waited for his husband to come back inside.

“Renjun, let’s go home.” Yuta called when he and Doyoung came back inside the house, the beta looking really flustered. Jaehyun got up to get the toddler to his dad and Renjun got picked up again. “You are rather mischievous, aren’t you?”

“Duckie told me to find out who taught Lele the curse word.” Renjun replied and the adults looked at Donghyuck, who smiled.

“Anyway, goodnight!” Yuta waved and walked out with Renjun, face red from embarrassment. After Yukhei came back to get Jaemin, the Jung-Kims had a quick dinner and Jaehyun took the twins to bed early.

“Sunshine, you are something else.” Jaehyun quipped, passing Mr. Sun to Donghyuck. Jeno was asleep, face squished on Mr. Moon. “Asking Renjun to help you.”

“I don’t like it when you and appa fight.” Donghyuck responded, making Jaehyun stop in his tracks.

“Appa and I aren’t fighting.” Donghyuck blinked at that and Jaehyun realized that Donghyuck didn’t believe him. “Yes we are, I slept on the couch.”

“I can see that, papa.” Jaehyun shook his head and pecked Donghyuck’s forehead. “I want papa to kiss appa hello tomorrow.”

“Alright, Duckie, I will. Night night.”

“Night night, papa.” Jaehyun got up and went to the door, looking back to see Donghyuck fall asleep with a smile on his face. Jaehyun went into Chenle’s nursery to see Doyoung give Chenle a bottle of milk, a guilty expression on the omega’s face. Chenle was sitting on Doyoung’s lap, drinking the milk with content.

“Hi hyung.” Jaehyun said, surprising Doyoung.

“Hi, Jaehyun.” Doyoung responded and it was awkward afterwards. Jaehyun sat in his rocking chair, facing his husband.

“So we found out who taught Lele his first word.” Jaehyun scratched the back of his head and Doyoung nodded, holding Chenle against his chest as the baby fell asleep.

“Jae, I am so sorry.” Doyoung sighed heavily and put Chenle in his crib, holding the baby bottle in his hands. “When I heard Chenle’s first word, I was so angry at myself, that our baby said this instead of appa or papa.”

“When I heard him say it, my heart rate increased and my blood pressure shot up. I was so disappointed in myself.”

“Jae, it’s not your fault.” Doyoung and Jaehyun left the nursery and they went into the kitchen, the omega starting on the dishes. “I’m with him all of the time and I failed to warn the others to not curse.”

“Yuta hyung didn’t mean to curse in front of Chenle, you know that.”

“I know, he’s one of my closest friends.” Jaehyun took the plate from Doyoung and dried it, going into that familiar routine. “I’m sorry for blaming you.”

“And I’m sorry for blaming you. We should have talked about it or asked our friends what to do.” Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Doyoung closed the gap between them and Jaehyun sighed in content, moving his hands to Doyoung’s waist. They haven’t kissed in twenty four hours and that wasn’t a good thing for either party. “I will massage your back, I know how uncomfortable the couch is.”

“Actually…” Jaehyun started and Doyoung was attentive. “Maybe we can have some fun.”

“It’s Thursday, Jung-Kim Jaehyun.”

“It’s a PA day tomorrow.”

“You have work.”

“My shift starts at 3pm.”

“Alright then.” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into another kiss and the alpha lifted Doyoung up to carry him to their bedroom. Thankfully there was no security camera to stop them and Chenle was old enough to sleep through the entire night. After two hours of makeup sex (yes, this was considered makeup sex), Jaehyun told Doyoung why Donghyuck asked Renjun to investigate, the two cuddling under the comforter.

“Both Jeno and Donghyuck are really good at observing, better than what we give them credit for. It was obvious that I was mad at you and vice versa.” Doyoung remarked, placing his head on Jaehyun’s chest to hear the alpha’s heartbeat.

“You were rather aggressive during breakfast.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung sighed at that.

“Letting out my anger on chores is what I would do in the mansion.” Doyoung chuckled a little but stopped when he saw Jaehyun’s expression.

“Baby, don’t think about that place.” Jaehyun kissed his omega gently, wrapping his arms tighter around Doyoung. “We are in a better place now.”

“I know, Jae.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s forehead and the omega closed his eyes, knowing that Chenle was going to wake them bright and early. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.” After kissing again, Doyoung closed his eyes and let Jaehyun’s soft breathing and steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

The next morning, Jeno and Donghyuck watched Jaehyun kiss Doyoung hello and they cheered, getting their dads to tickle them while Chenle squealed happily. Settling after the chaos, the Jung-Kims started eating the breakfast Jaehyun made while Chenle drank from his baby bottle. Chenle took the teat out of his mouth and looked at Jaehyun ruffling Jeno’s hair.

“Papa!” Chenle chirped and everyone’s heads turned to him.

“Lele?” Jaehyun asked, a wide dimpled smile on his face. Chenle opened his arms for Jaehyun and repeated the word.

“Papa!” Jaehyun shot up from his chair and picked up his baby, kissing all over Chenle’s face and ignoring the milk dribbling from the baby’s chin.

“Lele, you said your second word!” Chenle giggled and Doyoung felt his heart warm up. Jaehyun had the brightest smile on his face and he was glowing while holding Chenle.

“Yay, Lele!” the twins cheered and Chenle squealed in response. Jaehyun gave Doyoung a dimpled smile and Doyoung reciprocated with his gummy smile.

“Shit!” Chenle exclaimed when his baby bottle dropped on the floor. The family merely laughed and Jaehyun put the baby back in his high chair.

“Alright, let’s try some more words, Lele.” Jaehyun chastised, sitting back down on the chair and kissing Doyoung’s cheek. With bright smiles, the Jung-Kim family continued their breakfast, looking forward to a beautiful PA day with Chenle’s babbling and the twins’ laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this mess of a prologue chapter. How did I do on the fluff and the mild angst? Pretty terrible? Cool, I predicted that. I hope I described a fifteen month old’s progress (ie. sleeping for long hours, feeding patterns and speaking) well or I will jop off a cliff.
> 
> Also I got way too deep in the twin pregnancy tag on TikTok and the baby bumps got me like this: O_o. Did I really do that to Doyoung? Yes I did.
> 
> Next chapter’s focus will be on Jeno and Donghyuck and I will be introducing the elementary school they go to with Mark, Renjun, Jaemin and Yangyang (the school was partly inspired by the elementary school I went to in Texas and the plot was inspired by an episode of Full House).
> 
> Also here is a leaked video of [Doyoung beating up Yuta for teaching Chenle his first word XD](https://twitter.com/HYUCKSWAIST/status/1292633116021055494?s=19)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jung-Kim twins start their first day of first grade and unexpected events occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to a new terrible chapter. I hope this story lives up to its predecessor but since I don’t like myself, I don’t think it will happen.
> 
> By the way, I was listening to a playlist of every NCT Dream song and I started crying when I heard Candle Light (even though Dream is now a fixed unit) so yes, I wrote this chapter with tears everywhere. So suffer with me, thanks.
> 
> Happy late anniversary to the superior NCT unit, NCT Dream!
> 
> Note: In the predecessor, Jeno was very reserved while Donghyuck was very outgoing. After experiencing a new environment (going outside, socializing with new people, etc), Jeno and Donghyuck both changed to adapt better (balancing those two traits out). That will explain why Donghyuck seems more reserved than usual in this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, here is a fluffy chapter for you to enjoy!

The night before the new school year started, Jeno and Donghyuck were sitting on their beds, stuffing their backpacks with school supplies, ranging from pencils to paper towels (school supply lists are weird, guys) while chatting away about school.

"So me, you, Injunnie, Nana and Yang sit in one group." Jeno started, trying to zip up his bicycle backpack without his dads' help. Doyoung was ironing the twins' clothes in his bedroom and Jaehyun was tending to Chenle, who is almost two years old.

"And if there is one more seat, make sure Cory isn't there." Donghyuck added, making a face at the name. Jeno giggled at that and finally zipped his backpack closed.

"Alright, babies, here is your clothes for tomorrow." Doyoung announced when he entered the room, placing each twin's outfit on a hanger.

"Appa, look at our backpacks!" Donghyuck chirped, lifting up his solar system backpack. "I packed it all by myself!"

"Good job, Hyuckie!" Doyoung kissed the top of Donghyuck's head (the omega noted that his sunshine needed a haircut) and the younger twin beamed.

"Me too, appa!" Jeno piped up while lifting up his backpack, wanting a kiss from his appa.

"Good job, Nono!" Doyoung repeated, kissing the top of Jeno's head as well.

"Appa, will you and Lele come for lunch tomorrow?" In the twins' elementary school, there was a separate area for parents to have lunch with their kids and the twins loved it when either of their dads came to school. Doyoung would come once biweekly with Chenle and Jaehyun would come if his lunch break coincided with the twins'.

"Of course, babies, Lele and I will be there with our lunches." Doyoung assured both twins. 

"Thank you, appa!" Donghyuck chirped.

"No problem, Duckie." Doyoung looked at the spaceship clock on the wall and it was almost 9pm. “Babies, it’s time for bed. Brush your teeth and wear your jammies. Papa will make his special breakfast tomorrow for you two!”

“Papa’s special breakfast?!” the twins chorused eagerly. Doyoung nodded and both boys jumped up to rush to the bathroom. The omega shook his head fondly and watched the twins stand on their step stools. Jeno and Donghyuck brushed their teeth while Doyoung took out their pajamas and placed Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon on each bed.

“I brushed my teeth, appa!” Donghyuck exclaimed, running into the room with Jeno.

“No running in the house, boys!” Doyoung chastised while the twins bounded on their beds (unfortunately not race car beds but they loved it). Complying with pouts, the twins let Doyoung change them into their pajamas and they settled in their beds.

“Can we have storytime, appa?” Jeno mumbled when Doyoung tucked him in.

“Not tonight, moonlight.” Doyoung replied, looking at the clock again to see it was past their bedtimes. “To make it up, appa will read you two books tomorrow.”

“Okay, appa.” Jeno yawned at the end and snuggled with Mr. Moon. Doyoung kissed his moonlight’s forehead and moved over to kiss Donghyuck’s cheek, whose eyes were closed.

“Goodnight, babies.” Doyoung got up and turned off the light, leaving a tiny night light open. It was silent for a few minutes before Donghyuck shot up from his bed and crept to Jeno’s bed, shaking the older twin awake.

“Nono, I can’t sleep.” Donghyuck mumbled, getting Jeno to groan in his sleep.

“Let me sleep, Hyuckie.” Jeno groaned, hugging Mr. Moon closer.

“But Nono-”

“Go sleep with appa and papa or something like that.” Donghyuck huffed and pulled on Jeno’s arm.

“Come with me, Jen, we will sleep with appa and papa together.”

“No~” Jeno tugged his arm away and Donghyuck sighed heavily.

“Fine.” Donghyuck kissed Jeno’s cheek in apology and the older twin grumbled a goodnight. Donghyuck grabbed Mr. Sun and retreated to his dads’ room while Doyoung went into Chenle’s nursery.

The omega opened the door to see Jaehyun slumped on the rocking chair, holding a sleeping Chenle. The alpha looked like a mess, various liquids (spit-up, vomit, milk, mushed food) on his t-shirt (Jaehyun was still getting used to wearing t-shirts and jeans) and his hair wet from Chenle splashing him during the baby’s bath.

“How is it, Jae?” Doyoung asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Hyung, you are amazing.” Jaehyun responded, putting Chenle in his crib. “We raised the twins together but I feel like I’m losing my touch.”

“It’s been five years, Jae, it’s understandable.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand and the husbands left the sleeping baby in his crib. They walked down the hall to their bedroom and Jaehyun pushed it open to see Donghyuck climbing on the queen sized bed with Mr. Sun under his arm.

“Look who we have here.” Jaehyun quipped, getting his sunshine’s attention immediately.

“Hi, papa!” Donghyuck said, slipping under the comforter.

“Sunshine, why aren’t you sleeping in your bed?” Doyoung asked, picking up Donghyuck from the bed.

“I can’t sleep, appa, I’m too excited!” Donghyuck replied, wriggling in his appa’s arms.

“So you decided to join appa and papa?”

“Yes.” Doyoung sighed and set Donghyuck down on the bed.

“Promise you will sleep right away?”

“Promise!” Donghyuck stuck out a pinky and Doyoung linked the tiny finger with his own.

“Alright, let’s wait for papa then we will sleep.” Doyoung settled on the bed while Jaehyun went into the shower. Donghyuck immediately wrapped his limbs around Doyoung, Mr. Sun squished in between them, and the omega let his eyes flutter shut. Soon after, Jaehyun slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband and son. The husbands fell asleep quickly while Donghyuck stayed awake, wriggling in his dads’ arms every five minutes.

When it was 2am, Donghyuck felt his tummy growl and he flickered his eyes between his dads to contemplate who to wake up to feed him. After muddling in thought, Donghyuck chose to wake up Jaehyun as his papa was easier to convince and he wasn’t a grouchy riser. Donghyuck managed to turn away from Doyoung to Jaehyun and he shook the alpha awake.

“Not now, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled, hugging Donghyuck and Doyoung closer to him. Donghyuck tried again and Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open to see his sunshine’s face in the dark. “Duckie, you should be sleeping.”

“I’m hungry, papa.” Donghyuck complained and the alpha was attentive.

“Did you not eat enough, sunshine?” Jaehyun asked worriedly. They had stir-fry for dinner and the twins ate a lot.

“I did but I’m still hungry.” Jaehyun sighed and looked over at Doyoung’s sleeping form.

“Alright, baby, I will give you some stir-fry.” Carefully, Jaehyun scooped up his sunshine and left the room, successfully not waking up Doyoung. The two walked into the kitchen and Jaehyun got Donghyuck seated on the counter, the alpha trudging to the fridge. Donghyuck felt bad that his papa was awake at 2am (his papa had work in the morning) feeding him but the twin was very hungry.

“Duckie, this is the only time I will let you eat at night. I don’t want this as a habit and your appa will not be happy.” Jaehyun chastised, setting a small bowl of stir-fry in front of his sunshine. Donghyuck dug in while Jaehyun stared dazedly at a tiny crack on the counter.

“Papa, can I have milk?” Donghyuck asked while eating his stir-fry, thinking back of how his baby brother Lele got sleepy after drinking milk. Jaehyun lifted his head and nodded, heating up a cup of milk.

“Here you go, baby.” Jaehyun took the bowl away and gave Donghyuck the cup, turning his back to wash the fork and bowl. Donghyuck sipped the milk while swinging his legs, careful not to bang them on the cabinet doors.

“Done, papa.” Donghyuck presented the cup to Jaehyun but he pouted when he realized he didn’t feel tired.

“What’s wrong, sunshine?”

“I don’t feel tired, papa.” Jaehyun sighed and picked up his sunshine.

“Is it because of school?” Jaehyun asked lightly and Donghyuck nodded. “Can you tell papa why?”

“I know I will have Nono in my class but I’m scared that everyone else will be mean.” Donghyuck’s thumb trailed to his mouth (he only sucked his thumb when he was extremely nervous or distressed) and Jaehyun was quick to hold the tiny hand.

“It’s okay, baby, you also have Renjun, Jaemin, Yangyang and Mark. Even though Mark is older, you will see him at lunch or at recess.” Jaehyun assured his sunshine.

“Injunnie is kinda scary and Markie hyung is a second grader.” Donghyuck decided to yawn afterwards and Jaehyun smiled softly. “Okay papa, I’m sleepy.”

“Do you want to sleep with appa and papa or with Nono?”

“Nono must be lonely.” Jaehyun nodded in understanding and he brought Donghyuck back to the twins’ bedroom. “Papa, we forgot Mr. Sun!”

“I will get it, baby, don’t worry.” Jaehyun quickly got Mr. Sun from his bed (sighing in relief when he saw that Doyoung didn’t stir) and came back to see Donghyuck asleep on his bed. The alpha shook his head fondly and carefully placed Mr. Sun under Donghyuck’s arm. “Goodnight, sunshine.” Jaehyun retreated to his bedroom and sunk into the mattress, falling asleep quickly next to his husband.

Jaehyun felt like he blinked when the alarm went off the next morning, his head feeling heavy from the interrupted sleep. The alpha smacked the cursed object multiple times before grumbling, hugging Doyoung against his chest and trying to fall back asleep. That worked for thirty minutes before Jaehyun was tackled by Jeno.

“Papa, wake up!” Jeno chirped, shaking the alpha with his might. Jaehyun grumbled again and opened his eyes. “Papa, you should wake up. Appa said that you were making your special breakfast!” Jaehyun looked over at his sleeping husband and sighed. He would be annoyed that Doyoung dumped breakfast on him but his omega worked hard everyday as a house husband (Jaehyun insisted that Doyoung started working but the omega refused as Chenle was too young) so Jaehyun didn’t complain.

“Alright, Nono, let’s wake Duckie up.” Jaehyun mumbled, picking up his eldest and walking to the twins’ bedroom. Donghyuck was the early riser of the family (as of now) and it surprised Jaehyun that Jeno was the one waking up his papa. Donghyuck was still sleeping away and Jeno got out of Jaehyun’s hold to jump on his brother.

“Duckie, wake up, it’s time for school!” Jaehyun watched Donghyuck wake up slowly and the tired sound his sunshine let out was so un-Donghyuck-like.

“I wanna sleep, Nono.” Donghyuck grumbled, covering his face with Mr. Sun. Jeno sat there in thought before proposing something.

“Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg.” Jeno jumped up and ran while Donghyuck chased after him, the younger twin suddenly alert.

“Boys, no running in the house!” Jaehyun chastised before hearing Chenle’s crying from the nursery. The alpha was about to go to the nursery but his bedroom door opened to see Doyoung walk out with the baby monitor.

“Jae, you looked exhausted.” Doyoung quipped, kissing Jaehyun’s cheek in greeting.

"Donghyuck couldn't sleep last night so he made me stay up with him." Jaehyun replied. "Thankfully a warm cup of milk got him to sleep."

“You should have woken me up, babe.”

“It’s okay, hyung, I got it with Duckie.” Doyoung smiled gently and the alpha kissed his omega’s forehead.

"Get ready for work, Jae, while I get the twins ready and get Lele to calm down."

"You are a lifesaver, hyung." Doyoung shook his head and the omega went past him to go into the nursery. Jaehyun retreated to his room and got ready quickly, wearing his dreaded barista uniform. Thank god he would be starting his finance officer job in a few months.

Jaehyun walked into the kitchen and started his special breakfast (scrambled eggs and bacon strips) while Doyoung dressed the twins. Soon after, Jaehyun had a babbling Chenle on his high chair, switching between the special breakfast and Chenle's mushed banana.

"Papa with Lele!" Chenle chirped repeatedly, holding his sippy cup while Jaehyun made breakfast for the family. Since the family of five were going together to drop off the twins, Chenle was wearing denim overalls with a striped shirt underneath and topping it off with a cute bucket hat. He truly was the cutest baby.

“Papa is with Lele!” Jaehyun replied happily, leaving the stove to kiss Chenle’s cheek.

“Papa give Lele kissie!” Chenle was learning really fast by being attentive to his dads and hyungs and his progress made his family proud. Jaehyun’s dimpled smile was in full effect when the twins rushed in with Doyoung trailing after them. The omega was dressed in an all-denim get-up and that definitely did not turn Jaehyun on.

“Jae?” Doyoung asked lightly and Jaehyun snapped back into reality, the husbands hearing Chenle brightly greeting his hyungs.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun mumbled, his ears bright red. Doyoung kissed Jaehyun’s cheek again and took the mushed banana to give it to Chenle.

“Appa!” Chenle greeted, setting down his sippy cup.

“Lele!” Doyoung repeated the tone and sat down to feed the baby.

“Alright, papa’s special breakfast is here!” Jaehyun announced, setting up three plates and serving each Jung-Kim.

“Yay!” the twins chorused and Jaehyun beamed. The alpha went back into the kitchen to prepare everyone’s lunch while Doyoung helped his kids eat properly. When the clock hit 8:15am, Doyoung was buckling the three boys in their car seats while Jaehyun locked the front door and checked inside Doyoung’s favourite potted plant for their spare set of keys.

“Ready boys?” Doyoung asked carefully on their way to school.

“Yes, appa!” Jeno replied right away while Donghyuck was hesitant.

“What about you, Duckie?” Donghyuck’s eyes met Jaehyun’s through the rearview window and Jaehyun’s eyes crinkled up, reassuring the younger twin.

“Yeah, I’m ready, appa.” Donghyuck eventually replied and Jeno gave his brother a pat on the knee. “Nono and I will be fine.”

“I know.” Doyoung turned back to face the road and they reached the school by 8:25am. Jeno and Donghyuck held Jaehyun’s hands while Doyoung took out the stroller for Chenle. Unsurprisingly, their entire friend group was gathered by the entrance. Mark and Yangyang were yapping away in English, Renjun and Jaemin were stuck with their dads and Jisung was sleeping in his baby wrap carrier, face pressed on Yukhei’s chest.

“Hey Jaehyun, Doyoung!” Johnny greeted, waving to the Jung-Kims.

“Morning hyung.” Jaehyun greeted, letting go of the twins’ hands so they could rush to their friends.

“Another shift?”

“Francis.” Johnny nodded in understanding before Chenle caught his attention.

“Uncle!” Chenle chirped.

“Lele!” Johnny chirped back, kneeling down to greet Chenle sweetly. Doyoung and Taeil started talking about the older omega’s job until everyone’s attention was directed to the principal holding a boom mic.

“Good morning, students of North West Elementary!” the principal greeted with excitement, the middle-aged woman standing in the centre of the teachers. “When I call out your grade, go with your parents and find your teacher. I am looking forward to an amazing year with you!” When the first graders were called, the Seo-Moons stepped away and the other four families went to the teachers. There were five teachers and they all had bright smiles.

“Hi there!” the first teacher greeted, a couple of students standing behind her.

“Hi!” Jaemin greeted happily while the other four kids waved, liking the teacher's sweet scent. “I’m Jaemin Kim-Wong!”

“Nice to meet you, Jaemin! I am Ms. Xander.” Ms. Xander responded, slightly mispronouncing his name. Ms. Xander flipped through her list and she smiled at Jaemin afterwards. “You’re in my class, come and stand in line!” Jaemin beamed and he embraced Jungwoo and Yukhei.

“Bye, Minnie!” Jungwoo and Yukhei cooed, the younger dad letting Jaemin kiss a sleeping Jisung’s cheek.

“See you in line, guys!” Jaemin chirped to his friends before walking to the line, standing in the back. Ms. Xander turned back to the group of first graders and Jeno went next.

“I’m Jeno Jung-Kim.” Jeno introduced himself politely and Ms. Xander scanned her list again.

“Jeno, you are also in my class!” Ms. Xander announced and Jeno smiled happily.

“I’m with Nana then.” Jeno turned to his dads and they embraced their eldest.

“See you at lunch, baby.” Doyoung said and Jeno nodded.

“Bye, appa, papa.” Jeno replied before waving at Chenle. “Byebye, Lele.”

“Byebye!” Chenle chirped, flapping his hand as a wave. Jaehyun ruffled the giggling baby’s hair and Jeno turned around to Donghyuck.

“See you in line, Duckie.” Jeno said with hope and Donghyuck nodded.

“See you, Nono.” Donghyuck mumbled and with a pat on the head, Jeno retreated to the back of the line with Jaemin. Ms. Xander gave Donghyuck a smile of reassurance and the Jung-Kim smiled back slightly. “I’m Donghyuck Jung-Kim.”

“You must be Jeno’s brother then.” Ms. Xander remarked and looking through the list again, the teacher gave Donghyuck a sad glance. “I’m sorry, Donghyuck, but you’re not in my class.” The teacher prevented a wince when Donghyuck’s face went from anticipated to devastated.

“Okay.” Donghyuck nodded solemnly and the first grader turned around to run into Jaehyun’s arms. The alpha immediately held his son tightly as Donghyuck cried on his shoulder, his heart breaking with Donghyuck and Doyoung.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jaehyun mumbled, running a hand through Donghyuck’s shaggy hair. Doyoung kneeled down to kiss Donghyuck’s head repeatedly while Chenle squirmed in his stroller.

“Poor baby.” Jungwoo mumbled, eyes flickering to Jaemin looking concerned and Jeno looking devastated. Renjun and Yangyang were also looking worried but they didn’t want to take up Ms. Xander’s time. With their dads, they realized that they weren’t in Ms. Xander’s class either and the two were quick to comfort Donghyuck.

“Duckie, let’s try the other teachers now.” Renjun tried softly but Donghyuck shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Jaehyun.

“Let’s try at least, sunshine.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“No, I wanna stay home with appa, papa and Lele.” Donghyuck replied firmly but his voice was small.

“Baby, you will see Nono during recess and lunch.” Doyoung assured the first grader. “You will also see him at home, in the sunroom and in your bedroom.”

“But it won’t be the same, appa!” Donghyuck croaked and Jaehyun sighed, looking at his watch and realizing that he would be late for work.

“Just try for a few hours, baby. If you don’t like it, then appa will take you home after lunch.” Doyoung tried again and Donghyuck lifted his head to nod at his appa. The omega shared a look with Jaehyun and the alpha nodded.

“Lele and I will come with you to find your teacher. So will Renjun and Yangyang. Let papa go to work. Lele and I will go back home with Uncle Kun and Uncle Ten.” Doyoung continued, concern written all over his face. Donghyuck mumbled an agreement and Jaehyun left a kiss on his sunshine’s forehead.

“Bye, papa.” Jaehyun got up and said goodbye to his little family, retreating to his car with a broken heart. Donghyuck opened his arms and Doyoung let the first grader in his embrace, requesting Kun to push Chenle’s stroller. Doyoung’s eyes looked back at Ms. Xander’s line and his heart broke again seeing Jeno and Jaemin look sad, the two first graders in Jungwoo’s embrace.

“Let’s try this teacher, sunshine.” Doyoung mumbled, showing Donghyuck another teacher (Doyoung noted that all of the teachers were white, middle aged omega women) and the first grader nodded, gripping tightly on Doyoung’s denim shirt so his thumb won’t go into his mouth. When the five adults, three first graders and Chenle approached the teacher, the woman smiled politely at the group.

“Hello, I am Mrs. Victor.” the teacher greeted, tone more pointed and scent more bitter than Ms. Xander. Donghyuck was quick to hide his face in Doyoung’s neck and the omega ran a soothing hand down his sunshine’s back.

“Sorry, my son’s a bit nervous about his first day of school. His name is Donghyuck Jung-Kim.” Doyoung remarked with his best English and Mrs. Victor nodded.

“Alright.” Mrs. Victor responded curtly and Doyoung had a feeling that she was rather traditional (believing that the only true type of mates are an alpha man and an omega woman) She scanned her list and she looked back at Doyoung. “He’s not on the list.”

“Alright, thank you.” Doyoung turned around and locked eyes with Ten, who lifted an eyebrow in understanding. The beta didn’t seem to like the teacher either. Yuta and Sicheng went next with Renjun and they quickly came back.

“Thank goodness.” Yuta remarked loudly in Korean and Sicheng agreed. Yuta moved the stroller back and forth as Kun went with Ten and Yangyang to talk to Mrs. Victor.

“Yangyang doesn’t have her either.” Ten said in Korean, looking relieved. They tried the third and fourth teacher but they were unsuccessful. Donghyuck refused to remove his face from Doyoung’s neck so the omega was the one asking teachers.

“Alright, baby, this is the last teacher.” Doyoung mumbled to his sunshine, thankful that Renjun and Yangyang will be with Donghyuck.

“Last teacher, Hyuck!” Yangyang chirped and Donghyuck made a noise in response, making Yangyang's smile disappear.

“It’s okay, buddy.” Doyoung reassured the youngest first-grader. The last teacher, Ms. Anders, wasn’t as sweet as Ms. Xander but wasn’t as rude as Mrs. Victor. “Hi there, my son’s a bit nervous for today. His name is Donghyuck Jung-Kim.”

“I understand, it must be hard.” Ms. Anders responded and she scanned her list. She looked at Donghyuck with a kind smile and the first grader looked back at her with puffy eyes. “Hi Donghyuck, I’m your first grade teacher.”

“Really?” Donghyuck asked, voice small.

“Yes, sweetie, come and stand in line with your classmates.” Ms. Anders answered. Donghyuck loosened his grip on Doyoung’s shirt and the omega carefully set his sunshine on the pavement.

“Alright, baby, you will go stand with your new friends. I promise that it will be very fun.” Doyoung said with a reassuring tone and Donghyuck nodded. “Do you have halabeoji’s seashell?” Donghyuck nodded, taking the blue seashell from his pocket. It was Donghyuck’s most prized possession and he refused to leave it anywhere.

“Bye, appa.” Donghyuck mumbled and Doyoung left a tender kiss on his sunshine’s forehead. The toddler went to Chenle and kissed his baby brother’s cheek. “Byebye, Lele.”

“Byebye!” Chenle replied while flapping his arm, getting a smile from Donghyuck.

“Trust Lele to make you feel better.” Donghyuck said and he turned around to see Renjun and Yangyang stand in the line. Renjun was quick to go to Donghyuck and take his hand.

“Let’s go, Hyuck.” Renjun said and after another hug with Doyoung, Donghyuck went with Renjun back to Yangyang. Doyoung felt an assuring pat on his shoulder and the omega turned his head to see Yuta give him that one look he knew too well. That was the look the beta gave him when Doyoung would stress too much over getting his PhD and paying off his parents’ debts.

“He will be fine, Doyo.” Yuta assured the omega.

“I hope so, hyung.” Doyoung replied and he got up on his feet, taking Chenle’s stroller and waving at Donghyuck. His sunshine waved back, hand still holding Renjun’s. The five adults went back to Ms. Xander’s line and Jeno saw his appa wave at him as well, the eldest waving back. Jungwoo and Yukhei waited by the entrance and the group separated into the respective cars.

Donghyuck stared at Ms. Xander’s line before Ms. Anders told the class to enter the school building. Donghyuck felt Yangyang hold his other hand and the three first graders entered the classroom last.

“Alright, children, your name tags should be on the tables. Please sit where your name tag is.” Ms. Anders told the class and the kids complied, scattering around the room to find their name tags. Donghyuck sighed heavily when he found his name tag, not seeing Renjun’s or Yangyang’s. He looked back and he saw that Renjun and Yangyang were also separated to different tables, making him feel slightly better.

“Hey, it’s the dumber Jung-Kim.” Donghyuck heard a rude voice and he looked up to see Cory sit across from him. “Where is the dumb one?”

“Look in the mirror, Cory.” Donghyuck fired back and he slid into his chair, digging into his pocket to hold Jaesook’s seashell. Two girls, who nicely introduced themselves as Zara and Tara, sat on the table as well. Donghyuck shared a look with Renjun, who nodded in reassurance.

“I see everyone has gotten into their seats.” Ms. Anders chirped, lacing her hands together. “Let’s get started.” Donghyuck continued to play with his seashell when Ms. Anders started a game of icebreakers, thinking about his brother being separated from him.

In Ms. Xander’s room, Jeno got Jaemin and two nice girls on his table and they started a fun game of two truths and a lie. Jeno didn’t engage in the game, thinking about Donghyuck crying on Jaehyun’s shoulder and his twin clinging onto Doyoung until he found his teacher. The occasional pats on his knee from Jaemin didn’t affect Jeno one bit.

“Jeno, it’s your turn.” Ms. Xander piped up, getting the Jung-Kim back into reality. Jeno gulped nervously and Jaemin kept a firm hand on his knee as the first grader started his two truths and lie.

“I have two dads, my brother Donghyuck is the older twin and I was born in Korea.” Jeno mumbled lamely, flushing red. He flushed darker when Jaemin whispered that he was proud of his best friend.

“Nice ones, Jeno!” Ms. Xander didn’t seem affected by him having two dads and she got a check mark from Jeno. When they got into the voting session, most kids voted that Jeno having two dads was the lie, getting stifled laughing from Jaemin.

“So the most votes say that Jeno doesn’t have two dads.” Ms. Xander remarked and Jeno stifled a laugh with Jaemin this time.

“The lie is that my brother is the older twin. I’m older than him!” Jeno exclaimed and the classroom made surprised noises.

“Is having two dads normal?” one girl asked and Ms. Xander nodded.

“Of course it’s normal.” Ms. Xander responded, smiling gently at Jeno.

“I also have two dads.” Jaemin piped up.

“I have one mom.” one boy remarked.

“I have two moms.”

“I have one dad.” Feeling accepted, Jeno pushed his worries to the back of his mind and he laughed with Jaemin when someone told their truths and lie. He also brightly laughed while practicing his handwriting and learning simple addition.

Back in Ms. Anders’ room, Donghyuck stared dazedly at the tape keeping his name tag on the desk when the teacher called for him. Cory prevented a snort when Donghyuck snapped his neck up, getting annoyed glances from Zara and Tara.

“My three icebreakers?” Donghyuck asked, getting a nod from Ms. Anders. The first grader bit his lip in thought while fumbling with the seashell in his pocket.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Ms. Anders assured the first grader, getting another snort from Cory. That did not go unnoticed by Ms. Anders. “Cory, do you have something to share with the class?” The flush on Cory’s face was satisfactory to Donghyuck, Renjun and Yangyang.

“Um, I have two dads, I call them appa and papa. I have two brothers, my twin brother Jeno and my baby brother Chenle. I was born in Korea by my Uncle Kun, who is Yangyang’s dad, two minutes after Jeno.” Donghyuck responded and Ms. Anders nodded.

“A nice, happy family.” Ms. Anders turned to the next student and there was a content smile on Donghyuck’s face. He also smiled when Cory got sent to the principal’s office and when he started practicing simple handwriting. After getting their cubbies, it was lunchtime and that meant Doyoung was here with Chenle. Donghyuck, Renjun and Yangyang went to the cafeteria with bright chatter, talking about the fun afternoon Ms. Anders promised and how Donghyuck fired back at Cory.

“You really told Cory to look at the mirror to find the dumb one?” Renjun asked while Yangyang laughed.

"Yeah, I did!" Donghyuck responded eagerly before seeing Doyoung by the cafeteria entrance with Chenle in a stroller. "My appa is here!"

"Alright, we will kidnap Jaemin so you and Jeno can eat with your appa." Yangyang said proudly and taking Renjun's hand, the two Chinese boys left Donghyuck to run to Doyoung.

"Hi, sunshine!" Doyoung cooed when Donghyuck hugged him tightly.

"Hi, appa!" Donghyuck greeted happily, getting a bigger smile from Doyoung.

"You seem a lot better."

"I am, it was so fun today, appa!" The first grader noticed the relief on Doyoung's face and he was happy that his appa's worries were gone.

"Duckie!" Chenle exclaimed, getting his hyung's attention.

"Lele!" Donghyuck chirped, holding Chenle's outstretched hand. As Donghyuck cooed over his baby brother, Doyoung saw Jeno and Jaemin walking into the cafeteria together, yapping away about whatever (it was more like Jaemin yapping while Jeno stared at him fondly). Renjun dragged Jaemin away from Jeno, making the older one face Doyoung.

“Appa!” Jeno chirped, rushing to Doyoung. The omega was quick to catch Jeno in his embrace and the first grader inhaled his dad’s sweet scent.

“Hi, Nono. how was your morning?” Doyoung asked and Jeno beamed.

“It was amazing, appa!” Jeno looked vibrant and Doyoung’s worries were blocked from the chat permanently. “I was sad at first but now, I had so much fun with my class.”

“Really? That’s great, Jeno.” Jeno turned to Donghyuck, who was booping Chenle’s nose, and promptly squished Donghyuck in a bear hug.

“Duckie, I missed you.” Jeno mumbled in Donghyuck’s shoulder as the younger twin hugged him back.

“Me too, Nono.” Donghyuck replied and the two broke the hug to face Chenle.

“Lele want hug!” Chenle demanded cutely, wriggling in his stroller.

“Alright, Lele.” Doyoung cooed and he carefully unbuckled the toddler from the stroller, Chenle jumping off to toddle to his hyungs. Jeno and Donghyuck were quick to squish their baby brother in between them and Doyoung took that time to take out the twins’ lunch. Eventually, Chenle was put back in his stroller and the four Jung-Kims settled in the parents' area, eating the double decker sandwiches Doyoung prepared.

“Okay babies, tell appa what you did this morning?” Doyoung requested as he fed Chenle a bottle of milk. He leaned back and listened intently to the twins’ rambling about their different experiences. Doyoung spent his morning worrying over Donghyuck and Jeno’s handling of them being separated but seeing them looking much better and sharing their experiences made Doyoung’s heart feel lighter.

Jaehyun’s worries also diminished when the school day was relayed to him by excited chatter and exaggerated gestures, content with the fact that his babies were feeling better. When the Jung-Kims retreated to their bedrooms to sleep, Doyoung and Jaehyun fell asleep with happiness for their boys, knowing that the school year would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes again that I cannot end chapters to save my life. Tell my family I love them. Also I am sorry to Jeno and Donghyuck for putting them through this but it’s fiction TnT and I gotta write angst or I will combust.
> 
> Next chapter is more floofy and it shows Jaehyun’s funnier side because he is the hidden comedian of NCT. If you enjoy a suburban family of five cleaning their front yard on a weekend, the next chapter will be great for you.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Indefinite Hiatus

Hello everyone,

During to current circumstances, I will be going on an indefinite hiatus to take some time for myself. I hope you all understand. Thank you for the immense support on all of my stories. I adore you all.

Sincerely,

vixxsparalleluniverse


	5. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jung-Kims spend a nice day outside in their front yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! I know I discontinued this fic but we brought it back baby! I'm sorry for falling off the face of the earth but I've been struggling mentally and physically for the past few months. But I will be okay :). Enjoy this chapter!

The cursed alarm clock woke Jaehyun up on a Saturday, the alpha having a full day shift at the Suh Records Cafe (the first floor was open for the public as a hangout area) with his hated manager, Francis. Slapping the alarm until it’s quiet, Jaehyun unwrapped his arms from Doyoung’s waist and he swung his feet to touch them on the ground.

_‘Another day.’_ Jaehyun thought as he got up to stretch, yawning loudly afterwards. _‘I’m getting old.’_ Jaehyun trudged to the bathroom and did his morning routine, tossing his headband in the basket on the sink and taking a shower. When he walked out fully dressed, Jaehyun saw his and Doyoung’s bed empty and the alpha realized that Doyoung was probably up feeding Chenle his breakfast.

Grabbing his cell phone and jewelry, Jaehyun walked into the kitchen to see the twins sprawled on the living room, Chenle babbling random words from his high chair and Doyoung cooking breakfast for the family. Kissing his omega’s lips as a greeting, Jaehyun went to the coffee machine and brewed some for his lunch.

“Papa!” Chenle chirped, wriggling in his high chair.

“Hi, Lele!” Jaehyun cooed, going from the coffee machine to his baby. Chenle blew a kiss at the alpha and Jaehyun kissed the baby’s chubby cheek.

“Papa, you have work?” Jeno asked, entering the kitchen with Donghyuck so they could help their dads set up the table.

“Yes I do, Jen, until nighttime.” Jaehyun replied and Jeno nodded in understanding.

“Alright, babies, here’s your breakfast.” Doyoung announced, setting some omelets and toast in front of the three alphas **(if you forgot, Jeno and Donghyuck are both alphas but they haven’t presented yet)**.

“Thanks, babe.” Jaehyun thanked the omega before his phone rang. The alpha got up and went into the hallway to pick up the call.

_“Hi, Jay, it’s Jemma.”_ Jaehyun’s co-worker greeted the alpha. Jemma was a university student earning money for essentials and Jaehyun was the person she would rant to about university (Jaehyun was in the middle of his bachelor’s degree in finance).

_“Hi, Jemma, how are you?”_ Jaehyun asked, noting the anxious tone of the university student.

_“I’m great, Jay. Listen, I have a huge shift on Monday but I have a biology exam that day. Can I take your shift for today and you can take Monday’s?”_ Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he realized that he would have an entire weekend off to spend with his family. That hasn’t happened in months.

_“Of course, Jem, just do the switch on the website and I will take your shift on Monday.”_

_“Thank you so much, Jay, you’re a lifesaver. Enjoy your weekend with your husband and kids.”_ Jemma ended the call and Jaehyun went back into the kitchen to see his family enjoy breakfast without him. Doyoung felt Jaehyun’s scent and the omega turned around to see the alpha stare at his family with heart eyes.

“Hey heart eyes, come and eat some omelets.” Doyoung called out, getting giggles from the twins and squeals from Chenle.

“Very funny, hyung.” Jaehyun replied and he sat on the dining chair to feed Chenle some potatoes.

“What was the phone call about, Jae?” Doyoung asked when Jeno and Donghyuck took Chenle to the sunroom. The husbands cleaned up the kitchen and promptly collapsed on the couch, Doyoung taking a nice seat on Jaehyun’s lap.

“You remember Jemma, my co-worker who goes to the same university as us?” Doyoung nodded as an answer and Jaehyun continued his explanation. “She has a biology exam on Monday and Francis decided to give her a nine hour shift on that day.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“So in a haste, she called me, we switched shifts and I am free for the weekend.” Jaehyun smiled gleefully when Doyoung’s expression brightened significantly.

“You haven’t had a free weekend since Francis broke his leg.”

“That was six months ago.”

“Why hasn’t Johnny hyung fired him yet?”

“Johnny hyung’s uncle and Francis have been buddies since elementary school.” Jaehyun responded and Doyoung made an understanding hum.

“Well since you are free…” Doyoung toyed with Jaehyun’s collar and the alpha was intrigued **(Love Talk just started playing and I’m not gonna give in, nope not today)**. “You can have some fun.”

“What kind of fun?” Jaehyun played along, not prepared for what Doyoung was going to say.

“You will have some fun washing the family van.” Doyoung prevented a snort when Jaehyun’s face went from intrigued to confused. “It hasn’t been washed for weeks and I am not spending money on a car wash that won’t be effective.”

“Hyung, taking the car to the car wash would be...” Jaehyun started but the alpha smirked when he realized something. “You just want to see me washing a car.”

“Exactly, now go and change out of that uniform. I will garden while the kids ride on their tricycles. It’s a nice day outside.” Doyoung didn’t bother hiding his desires and Jaehyun appreciated that.

“Anything for my husband.” Jaehyun got off the couch and went into their bedroom to change into a black tank top and black sweatpants. He would never wear this in the mansion as it was not appropriate for the Jung reputation. But that was in the past and Doyoung liked Jaehyun in a tank top.

“Alright, babies, let’s go outside and ride on the tricycles!” Jaehyun faintly heard Doyoung tell their three sons. Jaehyun went towards the front door and tied Chenle’s tiny sneakers as the twins followed Doyoung outside. Stepping outside with his baby, Jaehyun opened the garage door manually and took out three tricycles (blue for Jeno, green for Donghyuck, red for Chenle).

“Make sure you three are in our line of sight.” Jaehyun started, putting a helmet on Chenle’s fluffy hair. “Line of sight means that when either papa or appa look back, wave at us. Jeno, Donghyuck, you two are in charge of Lele.”

“Noted papa!” Donghyuck responded, making a salute with Jeno.

“We understand, papa!” Jeno added and Chenle tried to imitate his hyungs.

“Good boys, have fun while papa cleans the car.” Jaehyun said and the three boys were off, riding their tricycles in circles on the road. When a car would come, Jeno and Donghyuck would bring Chenle back on the driveway. Jaehyun went into the garage (the alpha noted to clean it out the next time he has a weekend off) and grabbed supplies to clean the interior of the car.

“Alright, let’s wash this car.” Jaehyun mumbled before grabbing some cleaner and washcloths. The day progressed from there, Jaehyun focused on the car and the boys while Doyoung tended to the garden (snipping overgrown plants, adding mulch to the soil, etc). Jaehyun did have some high school girls ogle at him but they stopped when they saw the mating mark on his neck.

“Oh god, this is tiring.” Jaehyun mumbled when he scrubbed the exterior of the car with a sponge. He had an ice pop with his family before getting back to work but the heat made the alpha exhausted. Doyoung would help but he was watching the kids from the porch, at least that’s what he told Jaehyun (the omega was actually watching Jaehyun’s arms flex as he worked).

While Doyoung was distracted by Jaehyun’s arms, Jeno and Donghyuck parked their tricycles in the garage and Chenle rode his to Doyoung, circling around his appa. The twins were tired of cycling and they wanted to play with their papa, who was still scrubbing the car. Donghyuck, who was the more impulsive of the two, directed Jeno to the running hose.

“Let’s play with the hose.” Donghyuck requested and Jeno made a conflicted expression.

“But papa is cleaning the car, Hyuck.” Jeno remarked. “It won’t be nice if we spray papa before he finishes.”

“Nono, papa is never free on Saturday. Let’s play with him for once.” Jeno looked back at his papa and sighed.

“You’re right. But just spraying him with a hose won’t be fun.” Jeno pointed at the water guns Johnny gifted them for their sixth birthday. Doyoung wasn’t fond of the toy but the twins loved it. “Water guns, on the other hand, are very fun.” Donghyuck smiled mischievously.

“I knew you had a mischievous side, Jen.” Donghyuck grabbed the hose and Jeno brought two of the four water guns to the rubber. Donghyuck pressed the nozzle against the opening of the water gun and filled the plastic with cool water. Jaehyun was oblivious to the twins filling their water as he was focused on the van and Doyoung was watching Chenle circle him with his tricycle.

“There we go.” Jeno chirped, testing out the water gun by spritzing the wall.

“Alright, let’s go attack papa.” Jeno and Donghyuck approached Jaehyun with quiet feet, the two preventing giggles. Since they were children, they didn’t have scents so it was easier for them to sneak up on people. Donghyuck was the first one to hit his papa’s back with a spray of water.

“What was that?” Jaehyun asked himself before turning around to see the twins smile widely at him. “Boys, why do you have your water guns out?”

“Nono, fire!” Donghyuck exclaimed and the twins started soaking their papa with water, some going on the soapy car.

“Boys, boys, I’m trying to wash the car!” Jaehyun protested before realizing that the twins just wanted to play with him. Jaehyun grabbed the hose and sprayed the twins with it, getting playful shrieks from them.

“Papa, using the hose is cheating!”

“Boys, there’s no cheating in a water war.” The three continued to spray each other with water, cool against their heated skin. The twins’ laughter was bright when Jaehyun played with them and it brought a warm feeling to the alpha’s heart. The car was forgotten, most of the soap washed away by the hose and water guns.

“Jaehyun! Jeno! Donghyuck!” a voice called for them. Jaehyun turned off the hose to see Doyoung standing by the car with his arms crossed. Jeno and Donghyuck looked sheepish, not used to seeing their appa irritated at them.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked casually.

“Can you three explain why the car has been abandoned with soap on it and you three are soaked?” Doyoung lifted an eyebrow and Chenle giggled, the toddler still riding his tricycle on the driveway.

“We are playing with the water guns, appa.” Jeno answered.

“Jeno, you and Donghyuck were supposed to be cycling, not distracting your papa with water guns.” Doyoung chastised and the older twin pouted. The omega turned to Jaehyun, whose ears were red. “Jae, you should have told the twins to wait until you were done washing the-”

“Boys, fire!” Jaehyun exclaimed and the twins started spraying Doyoung with water with Jaehyun. The omega made noises of complaint while he was soaked to the bone, having two water guns and a hose aimed at him.

“This is so fun!” Donghyuck chirped when their water guns ran out of ammo.

“I know!” Jeno added when Jaehyun stopped the spray of water. Doyoung’s eyes drifted to the water guns in the twins’ hands and he smirked.

“Boys, don’t you need to refill your water guns?” Doyoung asked and the twins looked towards Jaehyun, who naively gave Doyoung the hose. The omega turned on the hose and started soaking the other three boys, relishing in the squeals and noises of surprise.

“Appa, that’s cheating!”

“Alright, alright, I will refill your water guns.” Doyoung did so, filling up the twins’ water guns and getting two extras for him and Jaehyun.

“So it’s me and papa vs appa and Jen.” Donghyuck remarked when Jeno retreated to Doyoung’s side.

“Two on two, seems fair.” Jaehyun added and before they started, Chenle intervened by parking his tricycle next to Jaehyun’s leg.

“Me join.” Chenle piped up and Jaehyun picked up his baby, Chenle’s shirt getting wet by Jaehyun’s arm.

“Three versus two then.” Chenle pressed down a button on Jaehyun’s water gun and it spurted water on Doyoung.

“You’re good at this, Lele!” Donghyuck chirped and Chenle giggled at the compliment. While Doyoung was distracted by Chenle’s happy expression, Jaehyun and Donghyuck started shooting Doyoung and Jeno with water while Chenle squealed. The front yard filled with laughter and squeals again, the Jung-Kims engaged in a water war that would be remembered for months.

“Oh god, the water bill is going to be so high.” Doyoung remarked when he turned off the hose, soaked to the bone and the car finally sprayed down to remove the soap. Jeno, Donghyuck and Chenle were chasing each other around the car while Jaehyun put the cleaning supplies back in the garage.

“At least our babies had fun.” Jaehyun said.

"If my babies get sick, I will get my revenge, Jung." Jaehyun only gave his husband a dimpled smile in response.

“It’s really been too long since I had a free weekend.”

“I know, Jae, but we have student loans to pay off. Also, appa is paying our mortgage and who knows when he tosses ownership to us.”

“I know, babe. Hopefully I will get a co-op term next semester so I can start working in Suh Records.”

“Johnny hyung saved that position for you since eomma’s arrest so you will definitely be hired by September.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but to kiss his husband sweetly, only for their three boys to tackle them on the garage floor.

“Can we go inside now, papa?” Jeno asked, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

“Alright, babies, you all need to take a bath and change into dry clothes.” Jaehyun answered and Doyoung went inside the house first to set some towels on the ground, not wanting wet footprints on his cleaned floor. Afterwards, Jaehyun led the three kids inside the house and the five Jung-Kims went straight to the kids’ bathroom.

After bathing their sons, Doyoung held a giggling Chenle while Jaehyun dressed Donghyuck and Jeno in matching hoodies and sweatpants. Donghyuck decided to put Jeno's hood up so the older twin's ears stuck out weirdly and Jaehyun had a great time taking photos of the twins.

"Dinner time, babies." Doyoung called from the kitchen a few hours later and the family of five sat down to enjoy the food. In the middle of dinner, Donghyuck pulled Jeno's hood again and Doyoung had to stop Jeno from tackling his twin off the chair. After that scuffle, Jaehyun made the twins hug it out while Chenle clung onto his papa like a monkey.

While Doyoung did the dishes and Jaehyun made a bottle of milk for Chenle, the omega heard a tiny sneeze and Doyoung turned his head to see Jeno sneeze again. Donghyuck offered his sleeve to let Jeno wipe his nose on and it would have been cute if it wasn't gross.

Doyoung gave Jaehyun a sweet smile before whacking his husband with a wooden spoon. Eventually, the three Jung-Kim boys watched their appa chase their papa around the kitchen before Jaehyun lifted Doyoung up, getting laughs and squeals. It was a fun Saturday for the Jung-Kims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I hope that was okay since my writing skills may have gone shitty over the months of me doing terrible in university.
> 
> Hopefully this cures the drought and have a great day!


	6. Doyoung and Jaehyun's First (Proper) Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back to a new chapter! I suddenly got inspired and here is word vomit :D
> 
> You are remembered for your singing, your contribution to both your group and to kpop, and how bright you shine in the sky now. 12.18.17, you did well, Kim Jonghyun <3
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

“Kids are sleeping, time to watch a movie all by ourselves.” Doyoung sighed in relief as he laid his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Ever since they became dads, Doyoung and Jaehyun barely had time for each other, their alone time either being rushed or halted due to their kids. The last time they had sex, it was interrupted by Donghyuck having a nightmare and that was a month ago.

“We’ve watched this movie twenty times, babe.” Jaehyun remarked when he saw the title card.

“And it gets better every time.” Doyoung shushed his husband before immersing into the movie. In the middle when the main villain made their appearance, the mates heard pattering of feet entering the living room and Doyoung lifted his head to see Jeno hugging Mr. Moon tightly against his chest.

“Appa, I had a nightmare.” Jeno mumbled and Doyoung got off the couch to pick Jeno up, cooing at the eight year old who looked worried. “It was so scary and I can’t go back to sleep.”

“It’s okay, baby, how about if you sleep with appa and papa tonight?” While the omega carried Jeno to his and Jaehyun’s bedroom, Jaehyun closed the TV and cleaned up the living room, thinking about what he should do for Doyoung to make up for the lack of alone time they have had since their marriage.

_‘When was the last time we had a date?’_ Jaehyun asked himself when he entered the bedroom to see Doyoung and Jeno passed out on the queen sized bed, his son’s head buried in his omega’s chest. Kissing Jeno’s cheek and Doyoung’s forehead, Jaehyun laid down and closed his eyes, embracing the heat of his family. The last thought in his head was a date idea he would tell Doyoung the next day.

“The carnival?” Johnny asked when Jaehyun told him the date idea the next day at Suh Records Cafe. “Aren’t you two reaching your thirties?”

“Most of our twenties were spent locked in a mansion, hyung.” Jaehyun fired back and Johnny nodded at that. “I want to take Doyoung hyung out on a proper date.”

“And that is a proper date. Sorry for making fun of you, Jae.”

“Friends tease each other, hyung.” Jaehyun pointed out, getting a hum of agreement from the CEO. “I will go ask Doyoung hyung out then.”

“You got this, Jeffrey.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes at Johnny’s English name for him before making a cup of coffee for another employee. “Taeil hyung and I will take the boys, don’t worry about them.”

Encouraged by Johnny, Jaehyun booked two tickets to the local carnival and he decided to get a bouquet of roses to make it more romantic. He only asked Doyoung out once and it was a picnic that was rudely interrupted by his mother. Jaehyun entered his home to see Jeno chase Donghyuck with a game in his hand.

“Papa, Jeno is chasing me!” Donghyuck complained as he clinged onto Jaehyun’s leg.

“Papa, Donghyuck made me lose my game!” Jeno countered by waving his game towards the alpha.

“Donghyuck, why did you do that to your brother?” Jaehyun asked his sunshine.

“Because it’s funny.” Donghyuck answered easily and Jeno set down the game with a huff.

“Apologize and you can play with Jeno.” Jaehyun watched Donghyuck leave a wet smooch on Jeno’s cheek and Jeno scowled at that. At least they made up since they decided to sit on the living room floor to play the game. Jaehyun brought the roses to Chenle’s bedroom and he saw Doyoung tuck Chenle in his bed.

“Hey, babe.” Doyoung greeted, feeling his husband’s scent. Jaehyun left a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek and the omega turned around to kiss Jaehyun’s lips. The alpha presented the roses and Doyoung took them with a soft smile. “Okay, what’s up with you today?”

“Can’t an alpha give roses to his omega?” Jaehyun fired back with a smile and Doyoung made a noise.

“Touche, Jae.” Doyoung got up with a kiss on Chenle's forehead and he took Jaehyun’s hand to get the two out of the baby’s bedroom. When they entered the living room, Jeno had Donghyuck in a crushing hug and seeing Donghyuck’s face, the younger twin enjoyed it a lot.

“Our sons are different.” Jaehyun pointed out when Doyoung put the roses in a vase the omega found.

“My brother and I would fight and make up like that. It’s a siblings thing.”

“Right.” Jaehyun sighed and he decided to go to the twins while Doyoung made dinner. After feeding their three boys full of fried rice, Jaehyun brought the twins to bed and read a bedtime story to them.

“So boys, I’m thinking about bringing your appa on a date tomorrow.” Jaehyun revealed to the twins after finishing _“If You Give a Mouse a Cookie”_.

“What’s a date?” Jeno asked with curiosity.

“Yes, tell us, papa!” Donghyuck exclaimed.

“A date is when a person brings someone they like to either eat dinner at a nice food place or to the carnival.” Jaehyun responded. “I will take your appa to the carnival tomorrow, I have never been to an carnival before so it would be fun.”

“Can we come?”

“We can’t, Duckie, it’s a date. Papa will take appa out so that will be two people.” Jeno responded for Jaehyun and the alpha was surprised by how quickly Jeno understood.

“Okay, that works! What about us and Lele then?” Donghyuck questioned.

“I have to ask your appa first. If he says yes, then you will be going to Uncle Johnny’s. If he says no, then we will stay home.” Jaehyun answered and the twins nodded.

“Appa will say yes, papa, don’t worry!”

“I won’t worry, sunshine. Night, babies.” Jaehyun kissed each twin’s forehead before putting the book away and heading out of the room. Doyoung came out of Chenle’s bedroom at the same time and the omega took Jaehyun’s hand.

“It took you awhile with the boys.” Doyoung remarked lightly when he settled in bed with his pajamas on.

“There was a confusing part in _“If You Give a Mouse a Cookie”_ that I had to explain to the twins.” Jaehyun joked in response but the look Doyoung gave him made the alpha laugh awkwardly.

“The boys have been hearing that story since we came to Chicago. There’s something else.” Doyoung snuggled against Jaehyun’s chest and one of the alpha’s strong arms wrapped around his form. “What are you planning?”

“I was gonna ask you something and I asked the boys first.” Jaehyun confessed and Doyoung lifted his head to see what was on Jaehyun’s phone when the alpha showed him. Two tickets to the carnival. “Will you, Jung-Kim Dongyoung, go on a date with me?”

“A date to the carnival?”

“It was always a place I wanted to go on a date. Johnny hyung was going to take me to the carnival as a date before…” Jaehyun trailed off and the omega kissed the alpha softly.

“I know.” Those two words comforted Jaehyun like nothing else.

“So what do you say? Will you go out with me?”

“Of course I will.” The two kissed again before tiny footsteps were heard and the door opened to show Chenle holding his dolphin plushie.

“Lele had bad dream.” the toddler whined and Jaehyun got out of Doyoung’s embrace to pick up Chenle, who tightened his limbs around the alpha.

“Looks like we have another visitor tonight, hyung.” Jaehyun remarked and the dads snuggled Chenle in the middle, the three falling asleep afterwards. In the morning, a sunny Saturday, Jaehyun woke up to Donghyuck clinging on his back, same with Jeno on Doyoung’s back. The twins probably joined in the middle of the night, either scared too or jealous that Chenle was with their dads.

“Morning, papa!” Donghyuck chirped like he didn’t wake up five seconds ago.

“Did you ask appa out?” Jeno asked with excitement and Jaehyun sighed, looking at his husband asleep with Chenle against his chest.

“I did and he said yes.” Jaehyun responded and the cheers the twins let out woke up Doyoung. The omega narrowed his eyes at Jaehyun and Donghyuck decided to say something that made Jaehyun blush.

“Papa asked you out, he was very shy at first!” Donghyuck remarked with a mischievous smile (anything to annoy his family) and Jaehyun’s ears were bright red. Doyoung cooed annoyingly and pinched Jaehyun’s ear, something the omega did everytime.

“Okay, let’s go make breakfast.” Jaehyun picked up Donghyuck and Jeno opened his arms to join, Jaehyun scooping him up as well. As the three left the room, Doyoung smiled softly before cuddling the sleeping Chenle tighter and closing his eyes.

Breakfast went as usual but the twins had fun teasing Jaehyun for asking out Doyoung, the alpha letting the twins win with his ears as bright red as Jeno’s hoodie. When the table was cleared, Doyoung talked to Taeil on the phone that he was going on a date with Jaehyun and the older omega agreed to take the three boys for the day.

“Uncle Taeil is here!” Taeil chirped when Doyoung opened the door, the younger omega wearing a white t-shirt with a denim jacket, and Donghyuck was quick to jump in his (favourite) uncle’s embrace.

“Hi Uncle Taeil!” Donghyuck chirped and Doyoung stepped back so Taeil could walk in to greet Jeno and Chenle while Jaehyun prepared the kids’ overnight bags.

“Thank you again for keeping the kids overnight.” Doyoung thanked the older omega while the three Jung-Kim boys crowded at Chenle’s drawing pad.

“No problem, Doie, Minhyung would be so happy to be with them.” Taeil responded as Jaehyun greeted the omega. The overnight bags were stuffed in the back of Taeil’s car and Doyoung passed Taeil a list of each kid’s allergies and preferred foods.

“Make sure the cap of Chenle’s bottle is sealed really tight, he loves to drop it on the ground to make spills.” Doyoung remarked and went on a whole spiel about babies with their bottles.

“Babe, Taeil hyung has a son too, he knows.” Jaehyun chastised his husband, sharing a weak smile with Taeil.

“Sorry, Lele has made so many messes on our carpet and on the floor, it even prompted his first word.” Jaehyun shook his head, remembering the twenty-four hours Doyoung was mad at him and vice versa.

“The word Yuta taught him, that makes sense.” Taeil added with a small laugh before looking at the time. “We should go now before Youngho complains about keeping up with Mark’s rambling.”

“Bye babies, I will miss you.” Doyoung cooed while hugging the twins. Jaehyun passed a babbling Chenle to Taeil.

“Appa, you will see us tomorrow!” Donghyuck chirped while Doyoung laughed at that.

“Right, appa is silly.”

“It’s okay, appa, it happens.” Jeno quipped while pinching Donghyuck’s side, getting a yelp from his twin.

“Okay boys, time to go!” Taeil called from the car and the twins filed out to climb into the backseat. When Taeil’s car went out of sight, Jaehyun grabbed his car keys and the mates went to the alpha’s work car (Jaehyun absolutely refused to drive their embarrassing van to work). Jaehyun started the engine and they drove off to the carnival, a nice half an hour away.

On the way, Doyoung was reminiscing on their first (very public) date while Jaehyun turned on some Lauv for them to listen to. The embarrassment the omega felt when Jaehyun pulled up with his Tesla, the annoying he had with the paparazzi, the rushed kiss he gave on Jaehyun’s cheek, giving the alpha burning red ears.

“We’re here.” Jaehyun said, knocking Doyoung back into reality. “Is there something wrong, babe?”

“Nothing, just thinking about our mess of a first date.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun smiled at that.

“The paparazzi, the spying, or the proposal?”

“All of the above.” Doyoung got out of the car to see a huge lineup for the carnival. "I hate lines." Jaehyun laughed at that and the couple went to the back of the line to wait.

As soon as their tickets were scanned, the mates went towards this machine which showed how much love a pair shared. It had four levels and the highest one had a heart shape unlike the circles of its lower levels. Doyoung laughed at the absurdity of the machine before grabbing one of the handles, sliding a dollar in the machine.

"Let's see if this machine knows how much we love each other." Doyoung told his alpha and Jaehyun listened, holding the other handle. Pressing down the button on the handle, both men felt warmth in their hands, watching the light go up to the heart shape.

"Soulmates." Jaehyun mumbled and the machine's light diminished, the alpha removing his hand. "The machine is right, we are soulmates."

"We did figure that out ourselves a long time ago." Doyoung kissed Jaehyun lightly before taking the alpha to the next game, the bean bag toss game.

Jaehyun decided to make it a competition to see which one would get the biggest plushy for their kids. Since both of them were scarily competitive, it was easy to have a great time. At the end, Doyoung won when he got a bear as tall as Ten.

"The boys will love this one more than yours, Jae." Doyoung cheered while Jaehyun hugged his significantly smaller panda plushie.

"Chenle can get lost in that teddy." Jaehyun complained but it was ignored by Doyoung taking the plushies back to the car. Next up was a late lunch, where the couple enjoyed fresh hotdogs and churros.

During the afternoon, Jaehyun was in love with how much Doyoung enjoyed their date, no worry about kids or responsibilities. It would have been a dream to have met Doyoung and gone on a few dates but unfortunately, they were shoved together and forced to be together for life. But Jaehyun never regretted marrying Doyoung.

"Okay so we did most of the activities in the carnival, the only thing left is the ferris wheel." Doyoung remarked when the sun was completely gone, the moon replacing the ball of light. Jaehyun hummed in response and the two got in line for the wheel, holding hands.

Passing a crisp dollar to the worker, Jaehyun and Doyoung got into the cart and the worker closed the door. The two looked at the starry sky as the wheel turned clockwise. When the wheel stopped, the couple was at the highest point.

"Thank you, Jae, I didn't realize how much we needed a day away from our boys." Doyoung thanked his husband, leaning his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.

"We haven't spent that much time as a couple since our marriage. I was always working at the company and you were at the mansion." Jaehyun replied and the omega mumbled something in agreement. "But I wouldn't want to change our relationship for the world."

"Me neither, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Doyoung fired back, something he did every time Jaehyun said those three words.

"I love you most." Doyoung brought Jaehyun into a soft kiss before the wheel started moving again, surprising the two.

"I should have seen that coming." The omega rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder again before the wheel stopped at the bottom. Jaehyun bought the two cotton candy and walked down the carnival until they reached a photo booth.

"Let's do the photo booth, Jae." Doyoung said while discarding the cotton candy stick.

"Sure." Jaehyun responded and he slid in another dollar into the small slit. Opening the curtain, Doyoung sat first and Jaehyun got in afterwards, the alpha sliding the curtain closed. When the first shutter clicked, it was of the couple smiling brightly.

"Let's kiss for this second one-" Doyoung was cut off by Jaehyun's lips and the second shutter was heard when Doyoung responded to the kiss. The third and fourth shutters weren't heard by either party, too absorbed in the kiss.

Their rather long makeout was interrupted when the curtain was loudly opened by a tired worker. Surprised, Doyoung pulled away from the kiss and turned bright red along with Jaehyun. The photo booth smelled strongly of both of their pheromones and the worker clearly smelled it.

"The carnival's closed. Please go so I can go home." the beta worker complained and with red faces and ears, the mates went out of the photo booth. Jaehyun took the strip of photos and Doyoung looked at them, turning even more red.

"They're porn." Doyoung remarked, seeing the second and third photos of them making out. The last one was the two looking at each other with pure love before leaning for another kiss.

"Well that's the closest to porn we've had in a month." Jaehyun replied offhandedly and Doyoung sighed.

"I have to add the boys to the list of cockblockers along with Junghwa and Jihoon hyung." Doyoung laughed with Jaehyun as the two held hands and went back to Jaehyun's car.

When they reached their house with the teddy bear and panda plushie, Doyoung went to the sun room to settle those gifts there. Doyoung stood up to see a framed photo of the day of Chenle's birth. His water broke in Taeyong's car when they were at a gas station, Jaehyun was late to the c-section and the twins were soaked from a day with Kun and Ten.

"My perfect family." Doyoung mumbled before leaving the sun room to see Jaehyun wait for him on the couch. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I think I will head off to bed." Jaehyun said, getting a scowl from Doyoung. "The date's over, we should go to bed-"

"You're really going to end it at that makeout in the booth?" Doyoung asked with annoyance.

"We've gone without sex for four-" Jaehyun was pulled into a kiss and the alpha ended up on his back with the omega kissing him.

"And you know how that ended up, Jung-Kim Jaehyun." It ended up with the two having unprotected sex in Jungkook's mansion and Doyoung's second pregnancy. It was also front page news during a dark time.

"Fine, I can maybe spare-"

"We're doing this all night."

"Back it up-"

"Shut the fuck up." Doyoung didn't let Jaehyun finish the lyric before bringing the alpha into another passionate kiss. The rest of the night was a blur, the two rekindling the fire they had in the period between becoming mates and being dads.

The sun woke up Jaehyun the next day, the alpha opening his eyes and seeing their clothes scattered around the living room. How they managed to squeeze on the couch (and get a blanket) was far beyond Jaehyun's imagination but having the sleeping omega to himself for the day was the best thing. Kissing Doyoung's hair and running a hand through it, the alpha closed his eyes to slip back into dreamland.

Jaehyun's eyes opened again to see Doyoung dressed in his clothes, the omega picking up the scattered ones on the floor. The alpha felt possessiveness in his stomach (typical alpha feelings) seeing Doyoung like this.

"Instead of staring at me like you want to eat me, you can help me clean this place up before the kids come back." Doyoung retorted before he was drawn into a kiss. The omega reciprocated and Jaehyun pulled back to kiss Doyoung's forehead.

"I love you." Jaehyun said for the millionth time.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." The two kissed again and Doyoung dropped the clothes on the floor to wrap his arms around Jaehyun. Jaehyun was quick to carry the omega to the couch and the two had another round.

"That was the best date we ever had, baby." Jaehyun whispered as he kissed Doyoung's lips again.

"The first one was forced and the second one was interrupted." Doyoung recalled and Jaehyun sighed. "They really say that the third time's the charm."

"It is." They were about to go back to kissing before the phone rang. Jaehyun looked at the caller and picked it up to hear that Johnny was bringing the Jung-Kim sons back home.

"I know this was going to be limited, the time for just us two, but we can have a date night every month." Doyoung suggested as Jaehyun vacuumed the living room while Doyoung made a quick lunch for his sons.

"Sounds like a plan, hyung." Jaehyun responded and the two continued to work in peaceful silence. When Doyoung covered the sandwiches with another plate, the doorbell rang and Jaehyun opened the door to have both Jeno and Donghyuck tackle him to the floor.

"We missed you, papa!" the twins exclaimed while Johnny came in with a babbling Chenle.

"I missed you too, boys." Jaehyun replied with a fond look in his eyes. Johnny looked visibly tired and Doyoung quickly took his youngest son from the alpha.

"I hope Lele didn't keep you up all night." Doyoung said to Johnny, who shook his head.

"All night? No. Most of the night? Yes." Johnny answered. "You two going out made me realize that I should go on dates with Taeil hyung. We did marry just for Mark but I feel like there can be something more."

"You got this, hyung." Doyoung smiled gently at the alpha and Johnny was surprised that his heart didn't beat out of his chest.

"Thanks, Doyo." Johnny and Doyoung turned around to see the twins animatedly talk to Jaehyun about their amazing day with Uncle Taeil, Uncle Johnny and Mark hyung. Chenle decided to ask Doyoung to set him down so he could toddle to his hyungs and papa.

"You two raised them well." Johnny remarked, watching his best friend (and first love) talk to his children.

"And you raised Minhyung well with Taeil hyung." Doyoung said, patting Johnny's shoulder.

"Despite everything, our kids were raised with love and respect."

"We took our parents' mistakes and used them to better ourselves."

"We did." After that conversation, Johnny said bye to the Jung-Kims and Doyoung joined his family to talk about their Saturday, which was wonderful to all five of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this was long as fuck and since my semester is over, I am basically free to either update yall a lot or for me to stare at my computer screen, confused as to what to write next. Anyway, have a great day and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me about anything at [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haechansmoles) and comments are much appreciated as I love replying to them!  
> twt: @rovixwrites
> 
> Copyright  
> © 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


End file.
